


"Well, this sucks..."

by Usnavi_Heights



Series: Characters Watch Choices [2]
Category: Choices: High School Story: Class Act (Visual Novel), High School Story (Video Game), High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Addison Sinclair and Kara Sinclair Are Sisters, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Musical References, References to High School Story, References to Hollywood U, characters watching their show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usnavi_Heights/pseuds/Usnavi_Heights
Summary: A light engulfed Berry High.Everyone got transported to a weird, white room. The students and faculty looked around in confusion. Where were they?"You are in my theatre," a voice said."Your theatre looks pretty! But, uh, why are we here, Mr. Galaxy Man?"
Relationships: Caleb Mitchell/Main Character (High School Story), Emma Hawkins & Main Character (High School Story: Original Trilogy), Emma Hawkins/Luis Marino, Nishan Khandaar/Sakura Watanabe, Payton Saunders/Frank Walter, Sydney Kym/Mia Warren
Series: Characters Watch Choices [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189766
Kudos: 1





	"Well, this sucks..."

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This will be chaotic.

A light engulfed Berry High.

Everyone got transported to a weird, white room. The students and faculty looked around in confusion. Where were they?

"You are in my theater," a voice said.

"Your theater looks pretty! But, uh, why are we here, Mr. Galaxy Man?"

"Payton!"

"Ezra!"

"Frank!"

"Autumn!"

"Julian!"

"Maria!"

"Aiden!

"Mia!"

Lots of people from Berry High swarmed their former classmates. Sydney jumped into Mia's arms. Mia picked her girlfriend up and kissed her.

Rose pointed at the galaxy-looking man. "So, uh, why are we here?"

"Well," the man began, "I wanted your school to have the chance to watch something. Maybe multiple somethings, I haven't decided yet..."

Aimie Evans asked, "What are we watching?"

"A show, of course." The man gestured to a bunch of movie theater seats that the students and faculty were sure were not there before. "Sit, sit. I hope you enjoy..."

Sydney grabbed Mia's hand and dragged her over to two seats in the front row. Their friends followed, laughing. Everyone else followed filling in seats.

"Hey, we never did get your name!"

The man hummed at Sydney. "It's Chaos. Is everyone ready? I have your guys' consent to play this, right?"

The audience yelled out several affirmative's. It seemed that nobody said no. However, only Chaos knew what they would be watching.

But, oh well. It can't be that bad.

Rose looked around quickly. A few parents were here, her dad included. She hoped he wouldn't tell any of his ridiculous dad jokes. I mean, he was a dad, but that didn't mean he had to tell dad jokes.

She sighed, she wished she had some popcorn. A bucket of popcorn appeared in her hands.

She offered some to Caleb.

He pointed at the bucket. "Where'd you get the popcorn?"

"I wished for some and I got it."

He hummed before grabbing a handful and popping some into his mouth.

The lights in the theater dimmed.

The screen read, " **Book One. Chapter One: The First Day.** "


End file.
